


Own Worst Enemy

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Blood, M/M, Self-cest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has a way of manipulating Light. The way he thinks, feels, and what he says. Light can't stand it, fighting himself until he grows to love the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A fully dressed Light stared at his reflection. A far too twisted image of him was seen, as if a storm hit. He had red messy hair, eyes of the same color, and a crooked smirk. His body was noticeably, unhealthy skinny.

"Wh-Who...Who is this?" Light blinked, touching the mirror. 

The reflection's arm raised, putting a cigarette in his mouth. He blew smoke, causing Light to cough and jump away in surprise. He noticed the clone had shaking movements. 

"What the hell?!" He pressed against the wood so hard, his knuckles turned white. His hand shook, staring at it, he gulped.

The reflection cocked his head, before Light's fist cracked the mirror. He stepped to the side and made it to Light's floor. It was like he stepped out the mirror. His outfit bared similar to Light's. A black shirt and a red tie, with black pants. "My, my. Pathetic." He looked behind him. Glass cracked down the dresser, more falling on the mirror itself. 

"Light!" His mother called out. "Are you okay?! I heard something shatter!" 

"Yes-" Light shouted, walking backwards in fear. "I'm fine." His gaze never left the copycat. "Who are you?" He asked in a quieter tone.

"Kira," he took the cigarette, sliding it against his bare arm. He rolled the sleeve back down, Light wincing when the ssst! noise was made. The cigarette was thrown on the floor.

"........K-Kira?" As shocked as he was, Light could only think of one conclusion:

"I'm the result of your stress... You can't take this, can you? Losing weight, relieving stress by smoking." Kira's eyes widen in a psychopathic manner, walking forward to grab Light's shaking bloody hand. He raised it, sliding his finger through the knuckles. "The pain you caused is coming back to bite you." They had glass struck in them. Kira licked his lips as the glass cut him. "This.. This isn't the only blood you'll shed." He held Light's hand, it felt like sandpaper but to Kira, it was smooth. "Whatever blood drips out of the people I kill, adds to your obsession." 

The words tickled Light's ear, sweat beaming down this forehead. He tried to string it all together, but was too afraid. His free hand raised on its own, touching Kira's cheek, which was now dripping blood. 

"Whatever blood you force to shed, impacts me." Kira's voice trembled, teary eyes met confusion. "Don't hurt yourself. It will only hurt me."

A moment of silence brewed between them. "This is only an illusion. I'm dreaming." Light thought. But this was too real, especially with Kira's sorrow expression. He wasn't acting on free will when his nails dug deep into Kira's cheek, adding more blood, It was like a feline scratched him, and a greater force controlling Light. "What am I doing?"

"But....." Kira smirked, soulless stare returning. "I grew to enjoy this pain... You haven't, Light... I feed off blood inside." Then, releasing his hand, he turned back and left Light isolated. "I'll force you to do this." 

"I want to see you snap, and I'll be your only relief."

"What?!" Light growled. He grasped Kira's shoulder and spun him around. A small yet wide eye stare for a quick moment flickered, an almost innocent Kira made Light's heart soften, so he went for a hug.But the reflection was gone like wind blowing in the air. 

In a blink of a red flash, the dresser and mirror returned to normal. Light checked his hands, messed his hair up and fell to his bed. 

"...It's an inner war," he clenched his fists, silently sobbing. "....And I'm losing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bunch of blood 
> 
> i like this chap for some reason 
> 
> enjoy

Own Worst Enemy 2

Light entered the school bathroom. He felt another presence behind him all the time, even if he was alone. He feared the mirrors, but couldn't help to stare. 

"You can't stay away, can you?" Kira flashed in all the mirrors.

Light jumped away. He covered his mouth with eyes widening. "You-?!" 

Kira flashed in front of him. Running his skinny, boney fingers through Light's hair, he laughed and licked his lips. "I see you've brought the note with you. Let us think... Who shall we kill?" 

"No one. Not in here, anyway." He made sure no one was in the bathroom. "...What do you want, Kira?" 

"What do you think I want?" Kira replied as if Light asked an obvious question. He shifted his hand down to his hip, leaning close to his neck. "I want sweet blood."

A shiver ran through Light's back. He jerked his body from Kira. "Leave me alone. Please." He whispered. 

Kira laughed. He once again placed his hands on Light's hips, placing his head in his shoulder, biting his neck and ear. "Me? Leave you alone? Haha!" 

Light bit his lip, hoping no one would enter. Then the door started to shift. He jerked away, causing Kira's teeth to slid down, making him bleed. 

"Hey, Light!" One of his friends grinned. 

Light held his neck. He wondered why his friend couldn't see Kira. "Hey..." 

"Woah, is that blood on your neck?" He squinted. 

"I scratched my neck against the wall just now." Light lied. He looked for Kira, but he was gone.

Then he jumped again as he saw the mirror. 

"Light! You alright?" 

"Ah... Yes. I need to take my seizure medication." He lied again and ran out. 

Kira wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Might want to get that fixed," he looked at his neck. "Mmm.." he licked the blood. "I want more!" 

Light shook his shoulders. "Ryuk.." he muttered. "Do you see him?" 

Ryuk snickered. "See who? You've been acting odd since this morning." 

Kira continued to lick the blood. Light couldn't do anything in public. "...If you write a name in the note I'll leave you alone." 

Kira's tongue felt cold against his neck. Every time he wanted to moan, he shoved his hands in his pockets, squeezing his fists and biting his lip. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll do it." 

"Huh? You talkin' ta me?" Ryuk asked. 

"...No. Ignore me, Ryuk." 

The clone had stopped his doings. He disappeared again like smoke. 

~

A sigh of relief escaped him as he killed another criminal. "Are you happy?" He fell flat on the bed. Ryuk was too busy reading Light's porn magazines to hear him.

"Indeed I am," Kira appeared on top of him. "You did good." He noticed Light's neck, patched with bandages. "But..." he took off his black shirt, revealing large and small cuts, all fresh with blood. 

Light was shocked. No words came out of his mouth. 

"It feels so right," he touched one cut and fell into ecstasy. "I crave more!" He touched Light's cheek, placing blood on it. "More... More!" 

"I'm hurting you." Light couldn't stand to see Kira- no, himself- suffer. He shook his head. "I won't." 

"What?" Kira glared, shoving three fingers on the side of his neck where it wasn't bandaged to. He scratched and scratched, shoving deeper. "So much blood... I'm in love! Get the note!" 

Light shivered. He was breathing heavily. Jumping off the bed, he took the Death Note and went to the bathroom. 

First he tended to his neck. 

Kira was still shirtless. "Y'know.." he stared down Light. "I want to be just like you. Healthy. Handsome. I'm a skinny freak." 

"No, no. You're fine the way you are." Light said what he felt was needed to get him away. 

"Really?" Kira slapped the bandages from his hand. 

"O-Of course.." 

His psychotic eyes shone bright. He kissed Light, not roughly, but sweetly. He wrapped his arms around his neck, allowing Light to touch the side of his waist. He could only feel bloody bones. It made him shudder. 

They released each other. Light wrote down names he remembered. 

Kira groaned. He clenched his stomach and shoulder. Light didn't want to do it. But he had to. It made Kira happy, with him licking his bloody fingers after all. 

"Thank you." He felt wobbly, falling into Light's arms. 

He gulped. "...N-No problem." 

Kira had one last thing to do before he left. A twisted smile appeared on his face. Light wrote down more names. Kissing his cheek, he whispered words

"Before I go... I'd like to say something.... I am your worst enemy."

Light dropped the pen. He realized that this was Kira's doing. He had a plan to follow, and since Kira demanded death... that's what he received. Before he could growl and scold Kira, he disappeared.


End file.
